The Crosstime Compendium II :Time and Tides
by ElCucuyfeo
Summary: After a relaxing holiday, The Doctor and QuiZell run afoul of an omnipotent force in the Time Vortex. Now the Doctor must choose, Sacrifice his companion or submit to thier will.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who: Time and Tides.

The Eye of Orion.

The Doctor remembered fondly the last time he stood at this enclave. He was in his fifth incarnation. He had decided to take his two companions Tegan Jovanka, and Turlough Vizlor on a little holiday to the most serene and tranquil place in the known universe, The Eye of Orion.

The high bombardment of positive ions is what made the visitor feel peace and calm. You could not help but feel good once you stepped out onto her surface. It was holiday that was cut short when the then president of Gallifrey decided to hatch a plot to gain immortality by kidnapping the Doctor's past selves and his former companions and put them in the dreaded Death Zone, to play the game of Rassilon.

The Doctor in his tenth life remembered those days and placed a hand over his heart. He remembered the pain he felt in his chest as his former lives were taken out of the time stream. A few minuets passed and he felt no such cosmic angst.

Walking past the TARDIS he set out to find his current companion. He walked through the clearing of the low trees to find Qui-Zell, sitting by her self in peaceful meditation on the edge of the incline overlooking the lush green valley.

She sensed rather than hear the Doctor approach.

"Peace unto you Doctor." She said softly.

The Doctor could tell she was in a strong peaceful meditation. Small colorful flowers began to bloom around her in a small circle as she was intertwined in to a reflection with the living Force.

"Thought I'd find you here. " He said as he stood over her.

"Not even in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, have I ever known such a place of serenity could exist." She said calmly " The Force here is strong and loving. It's as if it were a warm blanket you could wrap yourself in."

The Doctor looked up into the light purple sky. "To some the Eye of Orion is the most tranquil place in the universe. It's one of my favorite places to go too, well, aside from Madi Gras on Nelba 9, and New Vegas," he rattled off. "And also The Quarine races of Delpa Trion, and don't forget The State Fair of Texas—"

"Doctor!" Qui-Zell said rather irritated, "Serenity has its limits."

She rested back on her elbows and leaned her head back to get a backwards glimpse of the Doctor.

" I sense it's time to go then?" She said seeing him through the Force.

The Doctor grinned, "Well the TARDIS has refueled and we can be off in a few."

Qui-Zell force-pushed her self to a standing position. "Very well Doctor, but we must come back here again. This place is astonishing!" She smiled.

Qui-Zell stepped out of the hot shower onboard the TARDIS, quickly dried and dressed into her Jedi Robes. Ever since she had begun her travels with the Doctor. She wore clothing from the wardrobe room , so she could fit in with some of the places they had visited on Earth. It had been a while since she wore her robes and had missed the feel of them.

Brushing her black hair she heard the voice of the Doctor over the intercom.

"Quizy, I'm putting on a pot of hot tea, should I place a cup for you?"

"Yes, Doctor, that would be lovely. Thank you." She smiled as she began braiding her hair into two pigtails.

She had been traveling with the Doctor for a standard month now, and was witnessing a pattern emerging with life with the Doctor. Usually it was a cup of tea before getting themselves into and out of trouble on some distant world. It was a life that was uncommon if not abhorred by most Jedi. Qui-Zell took it upon herself as an opportunity to visit other worlds and grow stronger in the Living Force.

The Doctor brought out the tray of delicate porclin pots and cup he had picked up in a traders market in Cardiff. He poured two cup and placed themby the console and began to checked his readings.

He had placed the TARDIS on a course through the Time Vortex. He had aimed the TARDIS to sail through a solar cosmic storm, shoot out, and then land anywhere in the Valaxus Nebula. The green column bounced as he started some digital recordings of the Ramones circa 1979. He had been meaning for some time to catch one of their many shows in New York around the time of their third album. He wondered how a venerable Jedi like Qui-Zell would handle the unique and raucous crowd that was the fans of the Ramones. He wasn't sure, but he did know it would be fun to find out.

A huge vibration then rocked the TARDIS as the tray and the delicate teapots fell and crashed to the floor, spilling hot liquid over the metal grates

The Doctor lurched forward and caught himself on the console.

"What the bloody hell!" He cursed as he tried to regain control of the TARDIS.

What was it? Did it hit a super nova? Was the TARDIS losing power? Did it crack the veil that separated the universe from the Void?

The interior began to rumble and shake as he flipped knobs and pulled levers in an effort to regain control of the old girl. He gritted his teeth and as he tried to do at least five things at once, and still maintain his grip on the TARDIS's console.

Qui-Zell made her way into the room barley before getting knocked into the far wall " Doctor!! What's wrong!?" She cried out.

"Nothing to fret about! Just a little cosmic hiccup!" The Doctor said "A little help please!"

Qui-Zell wobbily made her way to the outer railings of the inner console and gripped it tightly. She weaved her left leg through the metal railing to secure herself. She then held out her hand and used the Force to hold steady the Doctor . The Doctor feeling he didn't have to worry about being tossed about began to fidgit and worke the levers in an attempt to bring the TARDIS under control.

"There we go! Getting the Time Drives back on line and setting the Power venizers to Maximum!" He said in a gibberish that was completely alien to Qui-Zell.

Unexpectedly as soon as the chaos began, it stopped. The green collum began to stop its motion. Everything inside the TARDIS was calm and still.

"You did it .." Qui-Zell said unwrapping herself from the metal railing.

"I know, only thing is, I'm not sure it was me." The Doctor said as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began to take some readings. He looked at the console and then the computer screen for any kind of readout.

"Have we landed Doctor?" Qui-Zell asked as she tried to look over his shoulder.

"According to this, we haven't landed or moving." He looked to see the TARDIS was idly sitting in the Time Vortex. "The TARDIS just stopped mid-flight, but that's impossible." He tried to initiate the start-up sequence, but nothing was working. The TARDIS was simply paralyzed.

From within the center column a fog rose and hung in the air above them

They could both feel it was a presence of some kind. It then began to speak.

"Greetings fellow time travelers!" It spoke "We, the Time Masters, thank you for using the Time Vortex, We wish you nothing but safe journey as you make your way through time and space.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor said. "Who do you think you are!?, And who gave you the right to paralyze my TARDIS!?"

The Cloud stopped and then spoke again. "We are the Time Masters… We are responsible for the maintenance of the Time Vortex , "

The Doctor was dumbfounded, "What do you mean upkeep the maintenance of the Time Vortex!?,

There is nothing to upkeep!!"

The voice cleared his throat "We understand this may be awkward for you, and you wish to return to your travels. So, if you would just kindly pay the toll for using the Time Vortex you will gladly be let on your way.."

"Toll!?" The Doctor said in a raised voice "You charge a toll to use the Time Vortex!?"

"Why Yes, It's only 40 Quandrine! We thank you for your patronage…"

"Who do you think you are!?" The Doctor said outraged.

"We are the Time Masters, we control all activity and passage of the Time Vortex. Why is this an issue ?" The Voice said irksome.

"Because you happen to be speaking to a Time Lord! My people created the means of traveling through time and space. The very thought of charging for something like this is obscene and-"

"Silence!!" The Voice said. "First off, do you know how serious the charge is for impersonating a Time Lord? And second the mere fact you are impersonating the noble race is offensive in every means!"

"But the Doctor is a Time Lord!" Qui-Zell shouted. "He's the last of their kind "

"Rubbish!" The voice spoke. "The Time Lords were wiped out,when their fire was snuffed out and we the Time Masters have taken it upon themselves to carry on their noble work…"

"I am the real thing. You are speaking to a former president of the High council of the Time Lords, Keeper of the laws of time, protector of the legacy of Rassilon," he announced.

The Cloud then shot a puff of itself at the Doctor's head. Qui-Zell called out his name to try to help him but the Doctor pushed her back. He could tell it was trying to scan his mind.

"So, you speak the truth Doctor," the Cloud said. "But it changes nothing."

The cloud began to shift and grow more in volume. "Will you pay our toll or not?"

"I most certainly will not!" The Doctor said with a sneer.

"Then I regret to tell you there will be penalties. For the time being, your TARDIS will not be allowed to move any further, and you will be placed in a Time Eddy. To spare your companion, she will be excluded for only a short length of time."

"T-Time Eddy? What Time Eddy?" The Doctor asked.

Then the interior shook as a wave of temporal energy roared through the console area. Qui-Zell closed her eyes as her thoughts were trussed they were tied up? about in her mind. She looked up to see the Doctor had changed.

He was now taller, he had short-cropped hair and large ears. Even his clothes had changed too along with his voice.

"Ah Bugger that!" He said. He could tell he was now in his 9th incarnation. "Is this your idea of a joke!?"

The voice in the cloud spoke, "You have 20 minuets to pay our toll, or you will suffer another Time Eddy!"

Qui-Zell looked at the Doctor, puzzled but she could tell through the Force it was still him. But she just had to be sure.

"D-Doctor? Is it you?" She asked.

The Doctor looked at her slightly annoyed " Yeah , who else would it be!?" He said in an odd accent. He looked at himself in the reflection of the computer screen "I never like this one's ears!"

He then pulled off one of the metal grates of the floor and hopped down underneath console. He pulled out wires and reworked circuitry with his sonic screwdriver. "I'll be dammed if any dodgies tell me what I can and can't do in a Time Vortex!"

"Can I be of any use?" Qui-Zell asked .

"Qui, In your young lifetime have you ever delt with any type of a sophisticated machinary like this?"

Qui-Zell shook her head slowly.

"I thought so , now shut it while I figure this out." He griped

Qui-Zell narrowed her eyes and took a seat on the seats by the console.

A few minutes later another round of temporal energy hit the TARDIS. Qui-Zell braced herself as she heard a yelp come from below the deck.

She looked to see the Doctor had changed yet again. He held his head as he stood up. She could see he was dressed differently, in a green tweed coat and he had curly light brown locks.

"Ah by the name of Rassilon!" The 8th Doctor said. "Why don't you warn me next time!?"

He looked at Qui-Zell. "Ah yes! Qui-Zell! He leaped out of the floor and grabbed Qui-Zell by the shoulders. "You magnificent brilliant Jedi! I have an idea. Next time you fell an eddy come, just give a shout ok?"

Qui-Zell's eyes widen at this apparently hyper Doctor. "I'll do my best Doctor."

"Doctor I don't understand, Why is you keep changing, I mean literly changing,Not only just apperances but clothes as well, and Why havent I been affected?" She asked while seeing him pace the round console reaptidly.

He stopped for only a brief moment to answer her, " I would guess they are showing off their powers. The effect of their temporal waves is, in regressing the time it is replacing me with my former regenerations, but somehow still allowing me to keep my consious mind, It seems they don't want me to forget their toll. As far as your concern ,Well give them time before they start to allow the Time Eddy to affect you!"

She saw as this Doctor began to run around the console feverishly and flip and push as many buttons and levers as he could.

"Doctor?" She called out. He ignored her.

"Oh my oh my! Have to find a way to access her internal drives, have to find some way, any way to reverse the polarity!" He muttered to himself.

"DOCTOR!!" She exclaimed as she purposely got in his way. He stopped and stood straight up when she finally got his attention.

"What is the plan? What do you aim to do about these Time Masters?" She questioned forcefully.

He smiled sheepishly. "Oh I dunno, free the TARDIS and if that doesn't work maybe ask them for a cup of tea? Do you still have some of that Gezzig tea of yours?"

"Doctor," the voice called out, interrupting his train of thought. "It has been over 40 minuets and you still have not paid the required toll. Will you now pay us the 4 Quadrine?"

"You don't understand. It's not the money, it's the principle!" The Doctor said. "I will not hand over my people legacy to a bunch of corporate winded vagabonds like you!"

"You sadden us Doctor. We now have no choice but to allow the energies of the Time Eddy to affect your companion. Perhaps her suffering will persuade you to pay the toll."

The Cloud dissipated again, leaving the two travelers to their plots.

The Doctor returned to opening parts of the console and reworking circuitry. The Jedi was none too thrilled .

"Okay, Doctor, What did they mean by that!?" She asked with an air of urgency

The Doctor muttered and then finally acknowledged her, "Huh? Oh! Don't worry, they might try some kind of distoral beam or refractor to you or something." He said non-chalantly.

"Is that dangerous?" She asked nervously

"No!" He chuckled. "It's Catastrophic!"

She saw his null reaction at her potential peril, She could feel panic start to take seed and quickly turned around and dropped to her knees to begin some emergency meditation, to gain any kind of control over her feelings.

"Don't worry Qui-Zell, " The Doctor said. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"On many occasions!" She said through gritted teeth and closed eyes.

"Well this will be the exception." He said.

The twenty minuets passed as the temporal wave struck again. This time it was during the repairs the Doctor made. Qui-Zell hugged herself as she felt her mind and body whipped about. Her thoughts swam as she shut her eyes. She opened them to see herself and the Doctor had changed.

The Doctor was now shorter, and wore a beige jacket and plaid pants. He had a mop of curly black hair and a rather sour demeanor.

"Doctor!" Qui-Zell called out "You've changed again!"

The 7th Doctor looked at his companion, "Oh dear.. and it looks like you have too." He said with an odd accent as he pulled out a mirror and showed Qui-Zell her reflection. Qui-Zell gasped silently as the face she saw in the mirror was her face at age 12.

She looked at herself to see she was a little shorter and her chest was now deflated. Her clothes were at least a size or two bigger now.

"By Ulic." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

The seventh Doctor paused and thought to himself. He needed to get the TARDIS moving again and fast. In order to do that, he needed to find out what exactly had a hold on the TARDIS itself. He removed one of the panels from within the console room. "Just what was I thinking? " He said as he peered inside the various bouts of circuitry in the wall.

Qui-Zell stood by him " What do you mean Doctor?" She asked "Is there something you did wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, I was wondering what I will be thinking when I change the interior of this TARDIS!! It's like the exterior of the Great Barrier Reef!" He said cursing the current interior.

"It look's like whatever is affecting the TARDIS is connected to the main power units. That's it!" He said as he led Qui-Zell out of the console room.

"I simply need to reboot the TARDIS!" He said as he made his way through the twisting interior of the TARDISs' hallways.

Qui-Zell tried to keep up as she clumped her way in her boots that were now three sizes too big.

"It's all a matter of getting to the Eye of Harmony!" He said as he opened the massive double doors that led to the room of the main power source of the TARDIS.

The Doctor entered the room just as the TARDIS was hit with another eddy. The Doctor rocked back as he changed form to his sixth incarnation. He found he had blond curly locks and he wore his outrageously colored overcoat with yellow pants with black pinstripes.

He looked at himself, which happened to be his favorite incarnation. "I knew there had to be at least one great spot in this day, don't you agree Qui-Zell?"

He looked back to see Qui-Zell now was at age 7.

"Oh no, you've gotten shorter!!" He said rather annoyed.

Qui-Zell looked at her small smooth hands. Hands she had not seen since they were used to first wield a lightsaber.

"Doctor!!" She gasped in a tiny voice. "This, this isn't very good at all!!" She said as she realized the Doctor had now grown over her. Or was it she simply shrunk in size? She could see she was now swimming in her clothes. As she tried to walk in the room of the Eye of Harmony she could feel her pants and boots slip completely off her. All she wore now was the loose fitting outer tunic that she clung to her small frame.

The Doctor, walked back to the small child.

"You're right! At this rate you won't be tall enough to help me open the eye of Harmony!" He said rather rudely.

"Doctor!!!" She squealed. "No!! What I mean is , we keep regressing, but I seem to be regressing back five years in age! At this rate, I might become a toddler, and then an infant, and then…" She gulped.

"Qui-Zell, Never mind that!" He said rather abruptly. "I am going to need you to help me opened the Eye of Harmony, so I can reboot the TARDIS's central drives, so I can free her from whatever is keeping her hold. I would expect you as a Jedi to understand that!!"

The Doctor suddenly realized that this persona might not have been the best choice to handle the current situation with Qui-Zell, for she began to do something that was very unexpected and unforeseen. Well, at least to him.

It began as a small tremble of her lower lip, then a sniffle, then another. She could feel her eyes moisten.

Even the Doctor could see what was happening.

"Oh no, don't…" He said but it was already too late.

Qui-Zell began to cry like any normal child would after they had been brow beaten by someone larger than them. She held a hand to one eye was she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Y-you're mean!!!' She wailed.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and tried to console her. "Ahh no! Please don't do this Quizy!

"You meanie!!" She yelled as she Force-Kicked his shins. The Doctor yelp in incredible pain as he collapsed to the floor.

"I wanna cookie!!" She sobbed

The Doctor drug himself to Qui-Zell utility belt and searched feverishly. He had little time to work now. He needed her as long as she was still somewhat useful to him.

"Qui-Zell! Look look!" The Doctor said as he held in front of her lightsaber. He turned it as the light from the blue blade reflected off of her face. She stopped cringed stared at the energy blade.

"You are a Jedi Knight Qui-Zell, You are above the simple behaviors of a child. I need you to help me now, do you understand?" The Doctor said as the pain began to subside in his shins.

Qui-Zell blinked as her conscious mind took back control of her actions.

"Doctor…" She said as she forced pulled the lightsaber to her tiny hands and switched it off. "Th-Thank you. I apologize for my actions. It's not the Jedi way, I don't know what came over me."

"Apparently a temper tantrum." The Doctor said as he raised himself up on the stone pillars surrounding the Eye of Harmony.

"Now what, Doctor?" Qui-Zell asked as she took in this massive room that had stone walkways in every direction and in the middle did a small square wall surround a massive oval with four poles to each side.

"This is the Eye of Harmony," The 6th Doctor began to explain. "Here is the main power source of the TARDIS. If we can access it, we could shut her down and then repower her. In doing so we just might break her free from whatever control they have over her."

He began searching for a couple of empty crates. " A few years back or in my case a few years that have yet to come, An enemy of mine will break into the TARDIS and attempt to open the Eye of Harmony to steal my lives. After that I fixed it so it would require two retinal scans to open the Eye.

"What if you have to open it and there is no one else to help you?" Qui-Zell asked as she followe dthe Doctor to one of the stone spires near the Eye.

"There is another way to open it by myself, but it's far too complicated and I simply do not have the time, Well only if I want to be changing Jedi diapers!"

"So provided we suceed, then what?" She asked as she stood on the short wall so she was at least chest level to the Doctor.

"The we run like hell!" He smirked

"Good let's get it open and fast, I may need to go potty soon!" She said.

The Doctor explained what Qui-Zell had to do. He had installed a safety mechanism so that it required two people to open the TARDIS's power source. He would be at one end to look into the beacon while Qui-Zell would be at the other end . Only when they both looked into the crystals atop the stone spires would they open the eye of harmony.

The Doctor set up Qui-Zell as best as he could on some random crates he found. He raced to the other spire and stared into the crystal eye.

"Now Qui-Zell! Hurry before the next temporal wave hits!!" He yelled. He could tell they had only seconds left.

Qui-Zell stood on her tippy toes. She was only centimeters away. She had to do something fast .

In a last effort she summoned the Force to lift her slightly in the air. Her eye connected with the crystal eye. The massive oval began to bellow and shake. It was starting to open.

The rining of the Cloister Bell could be heard through the halls of the TARDIS.

Then the next temporal wave hit throwing them to the ground.

The Doctor was tossed about and when he finally sat up he saw he was now in his 5th incarnation. He had a youthful with straight blond hair and he wore a beige crickets outfit, with red striping.

"Oh my..." He said as he got up and raced to where Qui-Zell was.

"Qui-Zell! Where are you!?" He cried out.

"Over here Doctor……" Said a tiny tiny voice.

The Doctor saw where Qui-Zell tumbled as she walked to him. The Doctor gaped as she saw his companion was now a 2 year old.

"Qui-Zell are you ok?"

"No." She said sadly. "I think I soiled myself!"

The Eye began to shake and open as the Doctor took Qui-Zell to safety

"Stay here precious," He assured. "I have a matter to attend to."

He took his sonic screwdriver and held onto the stone spire and pointed it downwards to the open eye. The empty cavern began to flash and glow green then it turned completely black.

Darkness filled the room as the Doctor could hear Qui-Zell begin to sob.

"Qui-Zell! Qui-Zell! Listen to my voice and look at the light of the screwdriver. I'm coming to get you!"

He said as he searched the darkness until he found her, standing by herself trembling and clutching her oversized tunic around her.

"Doctor? Did we do it?" She struggled to say. She had found shaping her tounge to forms the words was slightly more difficult now.

"Yes, Qui-Zell, we did it." The Doctor said scooping her up in his arms. "The TARDIS should take a few minutes to reboot."

Qui-Zell clutched the Doctor's lapel and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sweepy…"

The Doctor smiled a little as he held his tiny companion., he was reminded of his granddaughter Susan, when she was this small.

Suddenly a thought forced it's way into the Doctor's mind. When the Doctor was in his 5th incarnation, he had an odd habit for sensing when something was about to happen. More so than when he was in any of his other incarnations. This was evident when he realized the Time Masters were watching and they were not happy. They had decided to fire another temporal wave ahead of the twenty minutes. The Doctor knew if they got hit with this one Qui-Zell could very well disintegrate in his arms, and then not even he could bring her back.

The Doctor felt the wave come and quickly ran to the one place he knew Qui-Zell would be safe. He raced against the clock through the corridors of the TARDIS. He could feel the wave coming and coming fast.

He still had some ways to go and hoped against all hope he would make it in time for her sake.

The wave hit as he leaped and sailed into the Zero Room.

The wave finished its course through the TARDIS just as he slammed the doors. He looked down to see Qui-Zell was affected by the wave just a little.

Now she was a five-month-old baby. She slept peacefully in his arms.

Here he knew she would be safe. The Zero Room was made to keep out any and all residual energies of the Universe. It was literally sealed off from everything. He first brought Qui-Zell here when she was brought aboard the TARDIS, after Clone Troopers attacked her and the Jedi.

He made a place for her on the bed and laid her down. As long as she was in here, the wave would not affect her anymore. Now the Doctor was on his own.

"Come now, I can't just leave you here alone.." He said " Computer,begin hard light simulations 20 and 21!"

In front the Doctor two holograms simulations of humans appeared. One was a young girl about 16. She had curly born hair and an impish face. She wore a burgundy felt dress. The other was older and slightly taller with short cut brown hair and wore a purple flight attendants uniform.

They were old friends of the Doctor.

"Hello Nyssa, Tegan!" He said. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Yes, of course. Doctor! What is it?" Nyssa asked.

" I need you two to watch over Qui-Zell for a few minutes. She appears to be sleeping, but alert me if she wakes up."

"Crimminey Doctor! You want us to baby-sit!?" Tegan argued, in her obvious Australian accent.

"It's only for a few minuets" He pleaded with the hard light simulations.

Nyssa sat on the bed and stroked Qui-Zell's head softly. "My hard light refractors are working fine Doctor. If I need to I will be able to hold her."

The Doctor smiled. He had hard light simulators of all his companions to be used in case of severe emergencies. They had the ability to hold and touch things like any normal human could, only they had the memories and personalities of the Doctor's old companions in them.

" I have work to do." He said as he stepped out of the Zero room.

As soon as he closed the doors behind him, another wave hit. And he soon found himself in his 4th incarnation. Tall with a big grin and long brown curly locks. He wore a brown coat and long long multicolored scarf.

"Time to reboot the TARDIS before I am too old to help myself!" He said as he popped a jelly baby in his mouth.

He reached the console area as he kicked started the TARDIS. And like he predicted the center column began to turn and bounce. The TARDIS was now in flight.

The cloud reappeared over him

"Doctor!! Halt now or we will hunt you down!!" It roared

"Oh really now!!!" He mocked. "Can't imagine why!"

He piloted the TARDIS away from the vortex and he led the Time Masters on a massive chase.

"Try to catch me now!" He chortled

The Time Masters fired another temporal wave at the TARDIS. The console room rocked as The Doctor was regressed back to his 3rd regeneration. He was older with grey and white curley hair

"Great balls of fire!" He shouted with an air of debonair to his voice. "I say old chap could you do that just one more time?" He asked in a bold dare to the Time Masters.

"Doctor! We will destroy you!!" They threatened.

Another Temporal wave rocked the TARDIS as the 2nd incarnation of the Doctor was now at the helm of the TARDIS.

He looked at his reading and saw exactly what he wanted to see. " Oh my giddy ard!" He said, . This Doctor was older and had a mop of black hair He wore a black over coat with plaid pants. He looked like a cosmic hobo. "This place has been redecorated" He said commenting on the interior of the TARDIS "Hmm, don't; like it!!"

"You Time Masters think you're so clever now don't you!" the Doctor yelled as he punched in the coordinates he got from the reading from the last temporal wave.

" I outwitted my own people for several millenia!, You are just rank amateurs!" He said as he piloted the TARDIS toward its final destination. Another wave shook the TARDIS as the Doctor could see himself revert back to his first incarnation.

He looked at his thin bony hands and saw the reflection from the computer screen of an old aged man with white hair. He wore a black overcoat with plaid back and white pants, and a string bow tie.

"Goodness gracious, looks like I have gone and done it again!" The first Doctor said as he realized where the TARDIS was.

The Time Masters had caught up with the TARDIS.

At the very opening of a Black Hole.

Not just any Black Hole. It was the Black Hole the Time Masters used to power their science for time travel.

"Doctor, we don't know why you came here to the very core of our power. Yet it will yield fruitless results. What do you hope to accomplish? Surrender to us now…"

The Doctor began to chuckle,My dear Time Masters, You forget the technology you use for your grand time travels is stolen technology. It was technology first crafted by my people, the Time Lords!, And what came be made can also be unmade!!" He said as he piloted the TARDIS into the Black hole .

"Are you insane Doctor!? Do you wish to commit suicide!?" The Cloud roared.

The Doctor however, led the Time Masters into his trap.

The Doctor used the TARDIS and discharged the built up energies from the Eye of Harmony. The resulting effect formed a Time Eddy from within the Black Hole.

The Black Hole then began to regress and compress into itself.

"All this time you thought you were clever, bullying me with your powers! When all along you gave me what I needed to put a stop to your nonsense!" He said as he materialised the TARDIS from out of the collapsing black hole.

It began to constrict and shrink until it started to become a star again.

"Doctor!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"The Cloud of the Time Masters cried out, as their one power source was stripped of them. Now the Time Masters had no domain over anything anymore.

Least of all the TARDIS.

Their power snapped back like a rubber band.. The Cloud within the TARDIS was now gone, and the Doctor saw he was back in his tenth body again.

"Blimey that was inconvenient!" He said running his fingers through his hair. Then he remembered something ghastly important.

"Qui-Zell!" He called out as he raced to the Zero Room.

Throwing open the doors to the Zero Room, He saw the Hard light simulators had deactivated.

In the middle of the room on the side of the bed on the floor laid Qui-Zell, Naked and sleeping peacefully her thumb halfway into her mouth.

She was back in her regular body.The Doctor breathes a sigh of relif to see she would be ok.

He watched as her eyes began to flutter open,"Doctor!!" She shouted as she stood up.

The Doctor's eyes widen at the sight of her naked body. He put a hand over his eyes and turned his head slightly.

"Quizy!,don't you feel a slight draft?" He said staring at the Picasso painting at the far wall.

Qui-Zell looked down to see her nude form and quickly grabbed a sheet to wrap around her as she could feel warmth spread to her cheeks, She was clearly embarresed.

Moments later they were in the wardrobe room and Qui-Zell got dressed behind a Chinese blind.

"Just what did you do?" She asked in disbelief

The Doctor grinned as he gazed at himself in the mirror. "Ahh I just showed them who's who that's all!"

"And that was?" she asked pulling her green blouse over her chest. She observed the full form of her breasts and realised just how much she missed them untill she didn't have them any more.

"They kept hitting us with temporal waves, Problem with that is temporal waves leave energy signatures that led me to the source of their power. I just sent the TARDIS deep into it and fired my own temporal wave.

I took their black hole and regressed it back to a white dwarf star. Now the Time Masters have to wait for a their star to go supernova before they'll have any further chance of time traveling.

"And to think all this for over 40 Quaraine" She said as she fastened her skirt. "Doctor, just how much is 40 Quarine?"

"Ohh about maybe 2 of your Republic Daktari." He said.

Qui-Zell stepped from behind the divider, and looked at him. "You mean we went through all of this for the price of a simple Binka Sandwich!?"

The Doctor looked sheepishly."Well you see its the principle actually!"

Qui-Zell could feel a vein pop in her forehead and she sank to her knees and started another emergency meditation.

"Right well you want to be alone…" The Doctor meekly said as he exited the wardrobe room. He poked his head back through the door, "I guess I'll set coordinates back to the Eye of Orion?"

As miffed as Qui-Zell was, she opened one eye to see The Doctor, HER Doctor leave.

She had seen most of his other lives and she had to admit, this one was certainly her favorite.

"Time and tides wait for no man," She whispered as she continued her meditation.


End file.
